fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sagittarius (Eclipse)
in " "}} :For Sagittarius's normal form see Sagittarius. Eclipse Sagittarius (サジタリウス Sajitariusu), "The Centaur" (人馬宮 Jinbakyū), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Sagittarius that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Sagittarius, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 205 Appearance Eclipse Sagittarius takes the appearance of a centaur; a fair-skinned man with horse legs. He has curly-wavy hair that falls freely to his back. He walks around shirtless, revealing his shaped muscles. He has bandages wrapped around his arms and a belt with a round golden colored belt buckle with the Sagittarius constellation symbol on it. He also wears black "pants" with a golden line on the top and is ripped on the top, on his horse legs. Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Eclipse Sagittarius appears with the rest of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, all with brand new personalities and appearances. They announce that their contract with Lucy is now null and void, to which Lucy disagrees because, according to her, they're relationship wasn't based on contracts and orders. However, not having memories of their time together, they attack Lucy and her companions. Later, in the Celestial Spirit world, the Spirits talk about how the Mages got away, and how they plan to achieve perfect freedom.Some time after, Eclipse Sagittarius, along with other Celestial Spirits, starts performing Liberum. However, they are interrupted by the arrival of the Fairy Tail Mages. Even though all of them initially want to fight Fairy Tail, they all go back to their respective gates upon the arrival of reinforcements.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 With Erza being the one to fight him, the showdown between the two begins. To make the battle more interesting, Sagittarius splits their showdown into 3 matches: the first one being horseback archery which Erza wins; next comes the race which Sagittarius effortlessly wins; lastly, the third match turns out to be a battle on horseback, but to make things more complex, there are mines spread across the battlefield and activate if one is to step on one of them. Even though Eclipse Sagittarius initially has the upper hand due to his improved instincts, Erza manages to trick him by taking a ride on his horseback, making him step onto a mine and thus lose the match. Admitting his defeat, Sagittarius' gate is closed by Erza's Celestial Spirit Banishment Key.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 213 Later, it is revealed that Sagittarius being sent back to the Celestial Spirit World is part of Eclipse Ophiuchus' plan to empower the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 215 which ultimately occurs when the King absorbs the floating orbs that house Sagittarius and the other twelve Eclipse Spirits into his body.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 217 Ultimately, thanks to the efforts of Natsu and Happy, Sagittarius and the others are freed after Natsu destroys the core of the Eclipsed King. With this, the Spirit World is returned to its original state, including Sagittarius and the Eclipse Spirits.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 218 Magic and Abilities Master Archer: Eclipse Sagittarius, living up to the theme of his constellation, employs bow and arrows in battle, with his skills as a Celestial Spirit lying in their use. Enhanced Speed: Due to his lower body, Eclipse Sagittarius can run at great speed, using his four limbs, to the extend that he easily bypassed Erza in their race. Enhanced Senses: As his lower body is that of a horse, Eclipse Sagittarius has greater senses than a human, being able to detect the mines' locations during his third match with Erza. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Eclipse Sagittarius cannot die,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without returning to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would slowly deplete his life force, eventually resulting in his death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 15-17 Equipment Bow and Arrows: As evident of his role as an archer, Eclipse Sagittarius is always shown carrying around a long yellow bow, with a skull-face shape on it, and a quiver full of arrows. Quotes *"I couldn't bear to let other people see you lose so ingloriously, Erza-dono. I have at least that much sympathy for you."Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 212 *"I, who desired this match, will not behave disgracefully. That is the way of the warrior." Battles & Events *Stop Liberum! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Eclipse Celestial Spirit Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Antagonist